Neko Love Lemon
by VampireAngelWriter
Summary: Ashlen is a priestess at a temple until she meets Seto. How will the two react ? Find out ! LEMON


Ashlen moaned quietly as she felt something hot and wet rubbing against her cheek. "Ngh, ow…" She gasped as something sharp dug into her hip and jerked to full consciousness, immediately looking around to figure out where he was. "Wha—ah, you!"

"Yes, me." Seto grinned in a decidedly uncomforting manner. "Welcome to my home."

His home was actually pretty nice for what seemed like a starving stray cat. It appeared that they were in a cave, but the walls were somehow scoured smooth, covered with large tapestries of different colors and designs. The dirt floor was packed hard, also covered with a few tasteful carpets, and the bed—

"Why am I on a bed and why are you on top of me?" Ashlen shrieked, blushing brightly.

At that, the playful expression on the nekomata's face faded, replaced with a serious frown. "Because I wouldn't dare make you my Queen anywhere else."

"But what does that—ah!" The neko wriggled wildly as she was tugged upward, only then realizing that her wrists were bound together tightly with the cloth belt from her robes, and that she was disconcertingly nude. "What are you—where are my—"

Seto hissed as he tugged the blond around to settle him on his lap. "You aren't priestess material, Ashlen . Even you must realize that."

"Maybe so, but—" Ashlen tried to squirm, but a sudden iron grip on her hips made her body still instinctively.

The brunette growled and nuzzled her neck roughly, then whispered, "You weren't meant to be a priestess. You were meant to be my Queen. You must feel it. You know something isn't right whenever you practice for priesthood. But something feels right at this very moment, doesn't it? I feel right for you."

"…Nn…" The younger girl trembled a little at the feeling of warm breath against her ear.

She didn't want to admit that this felt good—that she felt any sort of rightness at all—but she didn't feel nearly as uncomfortable with the brunette as she did back at the temple. She could admit that she never really wanted to be there, that she didn't feel being a priestess was her calling, but… but Seto was a nekomata! How did she know she wouldn't kill Ashlen and then steal her body-!

"…Are you a good nekomata or a bad nekomata?" she asked quietly, then bit her bottom lip. "Are you gonna kill me and take my body?"

Seto let out a quiet 'hmm' sound more reminiscent of a feline than a human. "I'd rather you be alive to enjoy me taking your body. In any case, I like to think I'm neither. I'm not necessarily bad; I do enjoy watching someone hurt themselves, but if they're hurt exceptionally bad, I'll go out of my way to get them some help." He trailed his fingers up the outside of the neko's thigh. "Though I can be persuaded to be either way, really."

Ashlen tilted his head to look at him in confusion. "…A-and you want me as your… as your Queen? Why? What does that mean for me?"

"Well…" Jerking the neko around so she was flat on her back on the bed again, the nekomata purred. "It means that you will be mine. You will spend your time with me." Tail twitching in annoyance at having to hold himself back, he just barely kept himself from eating the neko's face when her cheeks turned pink. "In being my Queen, you will submit to me, but control my domain beside me. I will respect you, but in return… you must respect my wishes, feelings—me. You must respect my brother as well."

The neko frowned. "So basically… just do everything I did at the temple."

"You don't have to meditate or stay in one place for long, Ashlen. In fact, if my brother and I have our say, we'll be romping around quite often." The brunet's eyes narrowed slyly. "Though my definition of 'romping' certainly differs from my brother's."

Ashlen looked back at him again, brows furrowing together. "They can't be that different. Can they?"

"I'll explain the difference if you agree to be my Queen," the feline man replied, smirking.

At that, the neko frowned and turned her gaze away. She knew she didn't belong at the temple; she didn't want to be there in the first place. She didn't want to dishonor Kami - sama, either, by not putting her all into being a priestess, and she didn't want to be unhappy. She didn't know how it would work out, being Seto's Queen, but at least she'd have a chance at being happy. Besides, romping and playing around sounded so much more fun than meditating…

"…Okay. I'll be your Queen," Ashlen stated after a few more moments of thought. "You'll let me visit my family, though, won't you?"

Seto cooed at her and smiled. "Of course, Ashlen."

The neko squirmed beneath the look she was given. "…W-what's the difference in romping with you and your brother?" She gasped quietly as the feline man's knee brushed against her inner thigh. It must have been an accident though.

"Well, to my brother, romping is just playing around and roughhousing; it's completely innocent." The nekomata's eyes darkened.

Ashlen shivered as she tried to turn and cover her body a little from the brunet's dark gaze. "…A-and what is romping to you?"

"…Romping to me…" Seto purred, smirking, then dug his claws into the neko's hip again.

She jerked her head away and whimpered; it didn't hurt too much, but it had startled her. "Ah-!"

"…Is a good roll in the hay. Or sheets, in this case. Will you roll in the sheets with me, Ashlen?" the brunette hissed, beginning to knead Ashlen's hip gently. "I'll show you one of the perks of being my Queen."

"But I—I don't even know you—and you don't even know me-!" She jerked her head again when she felt the brunet's lips brush against her chin.

Seto growled quietly. "I know that you fed my brother and me when no one else would. You've already agreed to be my Queen, Ashlen." He nuzzled the neko's throat roughly, smirking when the neko mewed in surprise, then began rubbing against the neko's body slowly to cover her in his scent. "Does this feel bad?"

"Nn-! Nnnn!" Ashlen squirmed a little more, then whimpered quietly as she registered the question.

…It didn't really feel bad. It was different—they weren't both male, of course it was different—but it wasn't a bad different. In fact, if she thought about it a little (which she didn't want to, but was now forcing herself to), it actually felt… sort of good. It felt especially good when she felt something soft and furry brushing the insides of her thighs. She purred at the thought.

She moaned as the brunette rubbed against her again, blushing as the feline rubbed his cheek against her chin. "…S-Seto…!"

"You've agreed to be my Queen, Ashlen. At least let me show you how good I can make you feel…" Seto slid a hand down the neko's side, ears wilting in a way he knew was irresistible. "Please?"

Ashlen looked up at him and swallowed thickly at the pleading expression she was met with. Seto hadn't really hurt her up to this point (aside from knocking her out and kidnapping her). And he'd said that they'd respect each other, too… And if she was going to be staying with him…

…Seto had said he was going to show her one of the perks…

"O-okay."

Seto looked up at her sharply, ears flying up in surprise. His surprise, however, soon melted back into a smug smirk. "Really?"

Ashlen blushed a little. "Just… just untie me, okay? I don't—I wanna—eee!" He yelped as the belt was ripped from his arms, then squirmed wildly as the nekomata immediately dipped his head to lightly close his teeth on one of her breasts. "Ah-! Ah! Ha! Seto, what—"

The brunet purred and tugged on the hardening breast with his teeth gently, fingers beginning to knead her hip again as he slid onto his hands and knees, hovering over the younger girl's body. Listening to the neko's own kittenish noises of pleasure, he let out a smug 'mrowr' and switched to the other breast, sucking and abusing it in much the same manner.

Once he'd decided the neko's breasts had suffered enough, he leaned back to examine her, grinning smugly when he took in the girl's startled expression, cheeks flushed adorably. Allowing his gaze to slide down his body, he purred and reached down to flick one of the swollen breasts with his thumb before once again continuing downward. When his eyes caught sight of the light brown hair trailing downward, he hummed and leaned down to nuzzle the neko's abdomen gently.

Ashlen gasped and grabbed her hair quickly, wincing when the brunette hissed and she saw his tail bristle. "S-Seto—don't—"

Seto rumbled loudly in annoyance and lifted his hand to shove his fingers into the human's pussy to silence her. Once he was distracted, he continued his descent down the girl's body, smiling as he nuzzled the girl's pussy. He lifted head and grunted in confusion, taking in the girl's worried stare for a few moments, then smirked and, keeping his gaze locked with the girl's, dipped his head to wrap his lips around the base of her pussy. He lifted his free hand to immediately push against his abdomen to keep the neko from jerking up into his mouth, then let out another smug 'mrowr' when the neko unconsciously opened her legs further.

Ashlen gasped quietly as the fingers were abruptly pulled from between her lips, then moaned helplessly as the brunette kissed and licked her pussy. "Ah! S-Seto! Seto—Agh!" She winced as he felt something sliding into her—not painful, but different and sort of unpleasant.

Seto nuzzled between her thighs to distract her as he moved his fingers around, trying to keep her from squirming again so he wouldn't accidentally hurt her. When the neko suddenly stiffened and let out a surprise wail, however, he purred and began paying special attention to that spot. "You like that, don't you?"

"Ngh-! Yes!" The girl squirmed and arched her hips upward. "More! Nn, touch me more!"

The nekomata slid a second finger into her and carefully began to spread them, stretching the younger girl as gently as possible so he wouldn't frighten her. "You like it so much that you want me to touch you more?"

Ashlen mewed and looked up at him with teary eyes. "Yes-! It feels so good—I've never felt anything like this—Please touch me more!"

"Hmm, you act more feline than human when I touch you." The brunette purred and wiggled in a third finger so he could continue stretching her while still stimulating that one spot that made the neko mewl and squirm like a happy kitten. "I like it."

"Nn! Nyu! Mrowr!" The neko wiggled her hips and dug her fingers into the feline's hair. "Ha! S-Seto!

Seto let out a quiet rumble as he nuzzled between the neko's thighs and took in her scent, pleased when he smelled his own scent mingling with it. "Hmm…" He slid his fingers out and lapped between the neko's cheeks for a moment, smirking when he squealed in embarrassment, then sat up straight. "…We need to do this my way."

Ashlen looked up at him in confusion. "What are you—eee!" She squealed again as she was flipped onto her back and instinctively tried to struggle, but then she felt the brunette settling between her spread legs. "S-Seto—" She let out a nervous meow as she felt something nudge between her cheeks and turned her head to look back in concern. "Setooo…" She blushed as she saw the brunet's erection being carefully positioned near her entrance and quickly jerked her gaze forward again with a startled squeak.

"Don't be afraid. It might hurt a little at first, but it will feel better," the brunet cooed, nuzzling her neck, let out a quiet rumble and nudged a little harder. "Take a deep breath and relax."

The neko inhaled quickly, clenching the blankets in her fingers tightly, then let it out in a long, slow exhale as she forced herself to relax. "Okay. Nn-! Ooh!" She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the hard shaft pressing inside slowly. "Ah…! It's so big…!"

Seto growled quietly as he felt the girl's tight channel ripple around his erection and dipped his head to close his teeth on the back of his neck. "Mine!"

"Ow!" Ashlen winced a little as the feline used the distraction to his advantage and thrust further into her, mouth falling open in a weak pant as the brunet began rolling his hips immediately. "Ahn! Ha! S-Seto—"

The nekomata rumbled quietly and dug his claws into the neko's hips as he began to hump her in a firm, languid pace, shifting slightly to find the spot that would distract his mate from the pain she was feeling. He grunted quietly as the human let out a startled wail and jerked his hips up, then maintained the angle of his thrusts to continue to make her squall and scream like a Queen should when being claimed by her Tom.

Ashlen arched her hips back and groaned loudly as the brunet dug his teeth into her neck harder. "Seto, that hurts-! Ha! Ah! Seto!"

Seto rumbled and pressed closer to him, humping her faster as he dragged his sharp claws over the neko's hips. He liked hearing the neko wail his name like she'd never feel pleasure again unless he kept fucking her; as a feline, he liked his ego stroked almost as much as his ears. He growled again as the neko's noises grew louder and higher in pitch.

His Queen wasn't going to last as long as he'd hoped, but considering the life his mate was currently coming from, he could forgive her for having no control over himself. It wasn't the blond's fault that he wasn't allowed to touch herself while practicing to be a priest. He'd just have the pleasure of teaching her how… pleasant prolonged sex was.

The brunette let out a happy 'mrowr' as the neko reached back to grab him hair and tug lightly. "Mm,Ashlennn…"

Ashlen let out a helpless wail and jerked on the brunet's hair again as her hips were pounded into the mattress again and again. "Ah! Ha! Seto! Seto! I can't—I'm gonna—I need—Seto!"

Seto hissed as the neko's body tensed, clamping down on his cock so tightly he was almost afraid to move. Instinct was driving him now, though, so he continued to hump the girl wildly until he reached his climax. He snarled as he released into the younger girl . She instinctively fell asleep after. Seto took the time to put on the bell that claimed her as his. He shortly fell asleep after she did.

~ Lemon end~

So? Did you like it? Review and message me for more!


End file.
